


Somewhere Safe

by maliras



Series: 28 Days of Femslash [2]
Category: Siren (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Post-Season/Series 01 Finale, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliras/pseuds/maliras
Summary: Ryn has been gone longer than Maddie is comfortable with.





	Somewhere Safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madryn/gifts).



> Hey! I'm starting a 28 days of femslash challenge and will hopefully be posting fics like this daily-ish for a while! If you have any requests or suggestions let me know! Today's prompt was: coming home.

Ryn has been gone for 12 days. 

 

Nearly two weeks with no contact.

 

Before she left everything went to shit; the once vacant Siren Song Motel is now filled with reporters hungry for any information about the ‘mermaids living among Bristol Cove’s residents’. Maddie can’t grab a drink or walk down Main St. without some young reporter shoving a voice recorder in her face trying to catch their big break. 

 

Most locals grew tired quickly of the huge wave of news and tourist the media attention drew, deciding to keep home rather than spend their nights at the local bar like before. But others like Calvin and Helen seemed to be thriving off of it. Calvin recites bullshit tales of him and his fishing crew’s several encounters with mermaids over the years for anyone that’ll listen, and anyone that’ll pay. Luckily for Maddie, he has some decency to keep the reality of Ryn and Donna out of his poorly fabricated narrative, but the reporters seem to be eating it up just the same. 

 

Helen’s shop has become a favorite among the visitors, and she seems to be making the most of it. Tourists obsess over all the mermaid themed trinkets and antiquities she has stocked. Helen tells the stories of the town’s creation and the mermaid massacre that’s tainted Bristol Cove’s history for many years. She's been trying to divert the attention from the now, to the past but it hasn’t worked thus far, prompting Ryn’s departure. 

 

Ryn came over to Maddie’s house before she left, saying that she had to risk going back to warn her pod about all the attention now on them, and Maddie understood, she’d do the same for her friends and family. But now it’s been weeks and now she’s wondering if Ryn is okay.

 

Before, her pod wanted her dead for living with and caring for humans, she can’t imagine what they’d do to Ryn or Katrina upon her return after believing her dead for all this time. Ryn could actually be dead or being held hostage by a bunch of angry mermaids right now for all Maddie knew. 

 

Each night, Maddie walks the shore hoping to see the remnants of Ryn’s dried out tail crumbling into the sand, but she always returns empty-handed, and tonight was no different. Maddie passes the time on the walk back by kicking a small rock through the overgrown footpaths until she sends it flying into a nearby bush. She sighs and starts jogging, her house visible in the distance.

 

As she gets closer, Maddie notices the back door left slightly ajar. Her dad was working the night shift this weekend so he shouldn’t be home for at least four hours; she reaches in her pocket for the pepper spray he always made her carry. It thankfully hadn’t served a purpose until now. Slowly, she creeps up the back porch and pushes the door open all the way, catching it as it closes, taking care not to make a sound as she scans the kitchen and living room for movement. 

 

Suddenly, there’s a loud repetitive thud coming from Maddie’s room, she wastes no time moving to the open doorway and peering in. She expected a robber or hell, even her mother, but not those bright blue eyes staring back at her.

 

“Ryn?” Maddie steps through the threshold of her very blue room to see the small brunette sitting on her bed, Maddie’s old volleyball in hand, wearing one of her high school sweatshirts.

 

“Maddie,” Ryn sets the ball down on the ground and quickly makes her way over to Maddie, shoving her face in her neck. “Missed you.”

 

She stands in shock for a second before embracing her back, breathing in the sea water on her still damp hair. Maddie’s mind is running a hundred miles a minute, filled with questions of Ryn’s two-week hiatus and what the future holds for her being a mermaid in the middle of this media circus. But holding Ryn in her arms, their breathing synched, helped bring Maddie back down to earth; Ryn always had that effect on her. 

 

“I thought you were dead or captured by some research ship,” Maddie pulls away from the hug to look Ryn in the eyes. “You were gone for so long, I didn’t think you were coming back. I was scared.”

 

A tear falls from her eye and Ryn gently wipes it off her cheek, leaning her forehead to Maddie’s.

 

“I am sorry, Maddie,” Ryn replies, her eyes cast down. “I didn’t mean to hurt you, but I am safe. I am safe with you.”

 

Ryn meets Maddie’s eyes again and closes the space between their lips. Maddie was startled at first but soon leans into the kiss, pushing Ryn onto the bed behind her. Ryn pulls away stares back at Maddie, she touches her face once more before turning on her side, leaning into Maddie. 

 

Maddie pulls her in close and reaches for the comforter bunched at the end of the bed to cover them both. They fall asleep in each other's arms, not worrying about anything that isn’t there, that isn’t now. 


End file.
